This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Offshore drilling rigs are often located in harsh sea environments. Often times, workers on a drilling rig are required to perform “work over the side,” which is work that is performed in an open area of the drilling rig platform. One example of “work over the side” is when workers are working in a moon pool area of a drilling rig platform and attaching umbilical lines to a riser string that is being lowered through the moon pool area. Whenever performing “work over the side,” safety regulations may require a rescue boat to be deployed in the sea during the time in which the work is being performed. However, sea conditions may become so harsh that the rescue boat cannot be deployed, thus preventing the “work over the side” from being performed. This results in loss of drilling rig time and added expenses. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods to address “work over the side” issues.